


Jessica Jones Season 3: Aftermath

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, Love, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Jessica is drunk and ends up in Matt's apartment after turning Trish in. Can he put her back together when she is at her lowest.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica Jones and Daredevil

I love this pairing and wish there was more of this pairing. I haven't seen a lot of fics since season 3 aired and that's disappointing. So I decided to make a quick chapter that might develop into something more if people like it. 

Start

He smelled her before he heard her she must have been waiting in his apartment for hours. He could smell the fifty dollar bottle of whiskey that was coming out of her pores. There was also the smell of salt meaning she spent the better part of the day crying. As he opened his front door he waits for her to say something.

Jessica watched Matt set his briefcase down on the kitchen island while taking his suit jacket off. He was refusing to acknowledge her forcing her to make the first move. They hadn't spoken since he came back from the dead. It hurt he didn't reach out given he had his hands full with the Kingpin. Still it felt like they had a couple moments that fooled her thinking there could have been something between them. She thought of him often in her drunken hazes making her wish she could stop thinking about him. She broke the silence,"I take it you have heard the news?" 

He folded up his cane and put it on the table, "I hear everything." 

She glared at him, "Bad joke devil boy." 

He gave her a genuine smile trying to imagine her look of hatred she is giving him. "I heard about Trish going to The Raft. I didn't know she had...abilities."

"Just say super powers. She found someone to give her the one thing she always wanted. It killed her to see me waste my powers. She wanted me to be like you, go out at night in a stupid costume to fight crime." 

While she was talking he took a seat on the couch, "With great power comes great responsibility."

She got off the window and sat next to him on the couch and passed him the nearly empty bottle of whiskey. "Fuck you I didn't want this I don't know why anyone would want this. Why would you want to be special and not just a normal person?"

As he took the bottle his hand and took a swig he tried not to smile and antagonize her anymore. "Sometimes normal people need special people. How many hopeless cases have you taken knowing no one else would?"

She snatched the bottle back, "Fair point. I would give anything to give up my powers and give them to Trish when we were kids. She could be the hero I could never be." She looked down feeling ashamed for turning her sister in and sentencing her to life in prison. 

Matt reached over and pulled her into his chest. "You are a hero you saved a lot of lives at Midland circle. We couldn't have done that without you."

She was doing her best not to cry into Matt's chest. Normally she looked for comfort in Trish but now she had no one. "I was at the train station today wanting to leave New York once and for all but I couldn't do it."

"I'm glad you didn't." A couple minutes of awkward silence passed before he decided to break it. "I am sorry you had to hear me being alive from the news." 

She left his embrace and punched him in the arm hard enough to bruise, he just took it with a smile. "When I heard Daredevil was back I thought it was a copycat and them when he started dropping bodies I knew something was up. I was too busy with a case or else I would have rushed to make sure you were okay." 

"I wanted to reach out to you there were times I could have used you but if the Kingpin found out you would be a target. I couldn't live with myself if he killed you." 

"Why do you care so much if I meant more to you at least you could have sent a greeting card letting me know you are alive." She was starting to get angry again letting the fury override her sadness. 

"After the thing with Elektra and Midland Circle I tried to do it alone. The whole thing might have been easier if I went to you and Luke for help. I kind of missed our little team up."

She rolled her eyes at his sappy answer, "Jesus Matt nice to know that now when all of our problems are done. I could have used you a week ago to get and get Trish a lighter sentence." 

"Jess there was nothing I could do for her. When dealing with super powers it's either freedom, the Raft or death. You gave her the best shot that's all you could have done." 

She chugged the rest of the bottle and slammed it into his coffee table. "Why do I feel so bad If I did the right thing?"

Matt took both of her hands in his, "It won't be easy but you will forgive yourself in time." 

She drunkenly stumbled to her feet, "I am out of here thanks for nothing." She tried to make her was to the window but Matt grabbed her arm. "Don't grab me devil boy." 

He kept his hand on her arm, "Jess you're drunk I'm not letting you leave this apartment until you sober up."

"Do you think you can stop me blind man?" She picked the empty bottle of booze and tried to smash him over the head with it. He raised his hand and blocked the bottle letting it shatter against his arm and not his head. She tried to follow it up with a punch to the face. He caught her hand and twisted her around so his arm was around her in a choke. "Calm down Jessica." 

This only made her struggle harder, "Fuck you Matt I am going to break your spine I'm half when I get out of this." After she said that she felt Matt increase the pressure on her throat making her whole world go dark after ten seconds. 

He was now holding an unconscious Jessica Jones in his arms. He picked her up and brought her to his room. He peeled off her jacket and laid her in his bed. Her heart rate was back down to a normal seventy beats per minute and he couldn't stop listening to it. He tuned out the whole city just trying to focus on her heartbeat. The sound relaxed him as he lay on the couch trying to go to sleep. 

When Jessica finally woke up, she didn't know where she was. She didn't even remember going to bed. 'God this bed is so soft and comfy.' She sat up and looked out into the living room and saw Matt sleeping on the couch. Suddenly it all came back to her she attacked him before it all went black. Quickly grabbing her jacket she opened a window and jumped from the third floor. She needed to get home and forget the disaster that was last night. No matter what she did she hurt everyone she came into contact with. 

 

End 

I might do another chapter if people like this or want more. This was just a quick thought after watching season 3. Leave a review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the kind words of wanting this to continue. It won't be a long story but I promise it will be satisfying unlike the game of thrones series finale. 

Start

When Jessica walked into her place she immediately went for the liquor. She knew it was before ten but she needed it more than anything else in her life. 

"Are you okay?" Her secretary asked. 

Jessica jumped, "For fucks sake. Why are you here?"

She smiled and gave her another list of cases, "I thought you would want to jump back into work you know to take your mind off of…" She trailed off when she saw Jessica's glare. 

"I don't want to work because if I have to deal with assholes I'm going to kill someone. Get out take a week off." 

The secretary picked up her purse and left without another word. Jessica was in a dangerous mood that could end up getting her thrown through the front door by the throat. 

Jessica just sat on her ugly comfy couch and started drinking. When everything started going fuzzy she felt the bottle being pulled from her hand. 

{A few hours ago} 

Matt woke up to an empty apartment he half expected to be punched awake by Jessica when she woke up, instead there was an unmade empty bed. "Damn it Jessica." He knew it would probably be in his best interest to leave it alone. Sadly his inner Catholic wouldn't let it go if he did nothing she would end up on The Raft next to Trish within the week. He changed his clothes and made his way to her place. 

As soon as he stepped into the lobby of her apartment he could smell her in the air. It was a smell that invaded his thoughts when he didn't want it to. He thought of her while he was laying on a bed in the church basement. He opened her door not surprised to find it was unlocked. He couldn't see her but he could hear the whiskey sloshing around in the bottle. She was already hammered without thinking he grabber the bottle and wrestled it away from her. "Jessica you need to stop." 

She was too weak to try and fight back, "Why do you keep stopping me?" 

"Because if I don't no one will. You don't have anyone else and if I don't you will end up on The Raft in a cell next to Trish." Jessica tried to get to her feet only for Matt to push her back down. "Jessica stop just think is this what she would want you to do?" 

"What else can I do?" She asked in a truly defeated way. 

Matt sat next to her, "Carry on helping people be the hero she wanted to be."

"You want me to dress in an outfit and fight crime?" 

He slid his hand into hers, "That's not all there is to being a hero. It's about helping people what you do helps people. I became a lawyer to help people and then Daredevil to help the people the system couldn't. I wouldn't mind if you tagged along with me at night if that's what you want." 

She tried to stop the warm feeling spreading through her chest at the thought of fighting crime next to him. "I don't have a stupid costume."

He laughed, "You still have that scarf?"

{Later that night at the docks}

She couldn't believe she agreed to this but no here she was wearing her scarf over her face wearing all black. "So what is the deal here?" 

"Tonight there is a shipment of women coming in from China we are going to free them before they are taken to the brothels. You will open the container and get them out while I fight off the Triad." He was pointing to the boat and the crane that had unloaded the container that had the girls in it.

She got a little frustrated he was taking most of the action. "I am not your sidekick."

"I don't have super strength to break into the container or else I would do it and you can fight the Triad. Get them to the east side of the docks I have a cop friend waiting for you. Be safe." He didn't wait for a response before jumping off the storage container they were on. 

"God damn it Murdock." She followed him by jumping off. 

The mission went off without a hitch Matt beatdown the Triad and she freed the girls. She didn't want to admit it but she felt better than she had in a long time. They made their way back to her place after stopping a few muggings on the way. 

As soon as she was back in her own place the adrenaline wore off and she was crashing she didn't want that feeling to go away. She saw Matt pouring them a drink which she eagerly took. He toasted, "to being a hero."

She downed the drink in one go and watched Matt drink his after he took off his helmet. His hair was all messy and sexy in his costume she couldn't resist this feeling anymore and pushed him against the wall and kissed him. 

He was taken back with her forwardness and wanted to resist but couldn't. He had Foggy describe her to him so he had this very vivid image of her in his head that made him want to do very uncatholic things to her. His hands went to her hips leaning into the kiss giving it everything he had before moving to her neck. 

As soon as he went to her neck she fringed her pussy into his growing bulge. "You really want to fuck me don't you?"

"You have no idea." 

Those were the right words because she dropped to her knees and unzipped his leather pants. When his cock sprang free she was shocked to see how big he was it didn't feel that big when she was grinding into it. The leather must have hurt him when he got aroused. "Is this the first time you have done it as the devil?" 

He groaned as she started to stroke him, "Yes." That's all he could get out before she felt her take him into her hot mouth. As good as it felt the sound of her sucking his cock was better. He could hear himself hit the back of her throat. He weaved his fingers in her hair doing his best not to thrust and let her go at her own pace.

She had no problem taking him all the way down her throat but she was toying with him. She loved the taste of him and truly enjoyed blowing him most guys she did it because it was part of the game but this was different. Right when he was getting comfortable with her pace she went all the way down deepthroating him. She felt him grip her head holding her there for a second just long enough for her to feel short of breath. He felt bad for holding her and when she took him out of her mouth he was expecting a punch but was surprised when she said, "Do it again." She went right back at it licking up and down his cock watching her saliva dripping off. She felt his big hands grip her head bringing her mouth back on him. He wasted no time in going back down her throat before pulling out and establishing a slow but pleasurable pace. It was only a couple more minutes before he was close, "I'm cumming Jess." 

She didn't need his warning and pushed all the way down as he came. She looked up at him and watched as he was looking down at her except he couldn't see. She felt his cum hose down her throat he started to pull back a little so his final shot landed on her tongue. She quickly drank it not usually liking the taste but Matt's wasn't bad. It was a taste that she wouldn't mind in her mouth once a day. 

His head was spinning he never had a blow job that good before. Girls could never take all of him in their mouth so this was a first. As he was coming down he barely heard Jessica undressing and clearing off her desk before sitting on it. "Finish the job devil boy." 

He just smiled and walked over before diving into her thighs. He could feel a little hair tickling his nose. She had a nice landing strip leading to her pussy. He swirled his tongue around her clit before giving it a suck making her buck from the desk. "Nevermind with that Murdock just fuck me."

Matt pulled her off the desk and bent her over it. She got all excited that he was going to do what she asked and fucked her instead she felt his scruff on the back of her thighs. He spread her cheeks and lightly teased her ass with his tongue making her moan before going down to her now leaking pussy. 

Jessica couldn't stop moaning no guy had the balls to tease her ass but that's what he did and she loved it. "Ah fuck you Murdock just fuck me." He didn't answer and continued to eat her out making her moan. As soon as he added fingers she came and nearly crushed his head. She went boneless on the desk never having an orgasm from oral before. No guy did it very long and obviously weren't very good. She was out of it until she felt Matt over her and whispered into her ear, "Now I'm going to fuck you." 

She felt him run his cock against her pussy, "You better not get any bright ideas of my ass." He responded by moving her hair and kissing the back of her neck before going balls deep in her pussy. "Ah fuck." 

Matt was giving her long slow strokes, her pussy felt like nothing he had ever felt before. It was tight, wet and all his. Every thrust he pounded her into the desk knowing she could take it. 

Jessica's mind was gone all she could feel was him filling her to the max with his cock. If she didn't have powers she knew it would have hurt the way he was fucking her. "Don't stop Matt fuck me harder." He was dominating her in a way that she had never let a man do before. There was something about him that made her feel safe. She had no problem handing over control. 

Matt did what she said and thrust harder. After a minute he added a couple of hard smacks to her ass. He could feel the sudden warmth of the blood rushing to the marks. "Do you like that Jess?" 

She smiled, "Flip me over I want to see you."

He pulled out and flipped her over before plunging balls deep back into her. "I'm getting close Jess."

"Lift me up and fuck me like a doll. You can't break me." He did as she asked and slammed her against the wall and lifting her legs over his shoulders before drilling into her. This is what she wanted the feeling of a strong man having his way with her. 

"I'm cumming Jess." Instead of pulling out he went balls deep inside of her and unloaded his cum inside of her. 

Jessica's jaw dropped open after feeling his cum explode inside of her triggering her own orgasm. She didn't expect him to cum inside of her a good Catholic boy should have pulled out. She felt him soften and pull out of her letting all the cum he poured inside of her drain out onto the floor. He swept her into his arms and brought her to the bed. "Round 3 devil boy?" 

He just smiled, "Maybe after a little rest get in bed while I get naked. She sat on the bed and watched him peeling off the top part of his costume. She had never seen him makes before so the number of scars shocked her. He should not have survived a building falling down on top of him. "How are you alive Murdock?"

He smiled, "The grace of god. I have a mission that hasn't been fulfilled."

Jessica grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed and rolled around trying to get on top. When she finally managed it she was using her super strength to hold his hands down. "You had your fun now it's time for mine." 

"Jess I made you cum more than once what else is there to do?" 

Jessica just smiled indicating it was going to be a long night. 

End

I might do one more lemon filled chapter but I was thinking of an anal scene. I feel that might be out of character for Jessica but the thought of it is super hot so I will leave it up to you. Anal or no anal and then I will finish the ending. Please reviews telling me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica loved seeing Matt beneath her, the feel of his abs under her fingers. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

Mat just smiled, "You make me feel the same way. I have never felt as good as I do inside of you." 

That made her feel powerful, she was bringing the Daredevil under her spell. She moved down his legs and took him into her mouth again savoring her own taste on him. She moaned around his cock truly loving the way he massages her head as she works him over. She was generously coating him with spit getting him ready for the last thing she can give him. She went back up his body giving him a kiss making him taste her work. He wasn't bothered in the least and returned her kiss even taking a moment to grope her breasts. She couldn't stop the moan as he pinched her left nipple and pulled while his right hand was giving it a light squeeze. He was testing out what she liked, "Rougher." She commanded and he complied. 

This went on for a while before she guided his cock to her last virgin hole. As soon as she had the head of his cock inside of her she was having doubts. He was so big and it already stretching her ass wide. 

Matt was so shocked at her decision to try anal. She seemed so against it when he lightly teased her earlier. "Jess you don't." He was cut off with her hand over his mouth, "Shut your mouth Murdock just enjoy it." She scratched down his chest in retaliation for him think of her as weak.

He threw his head back as she took him deeper. She was so hot and tight he knew he couldn't hold out for long. He couldn't cum without making her cum first. He sat up and took her in his arms helping her take all of him. When he was balls deep inside of her mouth dropped open and was breathing heavily. "Fuck this feels good, just start fucking me."

He had no problem lifting her up and driving her back down on his cock so hard she moaned even louder than before. He set a nice slow but punishing pace he wanted to last but he wanted her to remember every thrust. He needed her body in a way he has never needed anything before. 

Her mind was slowly going white with pleasure. He knew every spot inside of her that was making her legs shake. She was glad he couldn't see or else she would be worried about the fucked stupid look on her face. 

As he approached his climax he started rubbing her clit trying to make race him to the finish line. "You ready to cum Jess?" 

"Ah yes just go faster." She tried to speed up herself but he was controlling her hips bringing her down at his place which was getting faster. He was stoking the fire deep inside of her that was consuming her body 

"I'm cumming Jess." With one final thrust he came inside of her. He was quaking in pleasure as he felt her ass clench around him. She came with a scream and just went limp in his arms. He rubbed his hands over her ass feeling it quiver under his fingers. 

She didn't want to move she had never cum like that in her life. Not even Luke had made her cum this hard when they fucked it was a competition this felt like nothing she had ever experienced. She was pretty sure she was drooling on his chest. He felt him enjoying her ass in his hands. "You spank me and you are a dead man."

He laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it. I was just feeling it trying to memorize it." He waited a few moments before adding, "I wish I could see you and look into your eyes."

She sighed leave it to Murdock to say the sweetest things after he fucked her like a pornstar. "Stop trying to read my ass like Braille." She pushed off his chest and pulled away from him so she could go to the bathroom and get cleaned up she was leaking cum from every hole. When she stood up she nearly fell her whole body was on fire from the sex. She threw him a towel when she got to the bathroom, "Clean up I don't want to be stuck to you in the morning."

When they were done with the clean up they were spooning on her bed. It was such a sweet moment she wanted to push him away and tell him to get out. In 48 hours he had taken her badass don't give a fuck additude and made her into a love sick teenager. She wasn't even this way with her first love, she kicked him to the curb after they lost their virginity together. 

Matt was just enjoying the moment the feeling of her in his arms felt better than beating the Kingpin half to death. He buried his nose in her hair loving the smell of her peach shampoo. He could practically hear her mind racing, "Are you regretting us?"

"No I just have never done the whole love thing. It took a lot for me to be with you and give you all of me. This connection we have scares me and I know I will hurt you."

"Give it time Jess we will work it out. If you can deal with my dangerous hobby and I can deal with your drinking we will be fine." 

That put her at ease because he really accepted all of her faults she didn't have to hide anything. "For once I just want everything to work out I can't take anymore pain."

"I will give you as much pleasure as I possibly can."

"Asshole." Was the last word she said to him before they fell asleep. Tomorrow her new life began. 

End 

I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry for cutting it up in multiple chapters when it should have just been a straight one shot. I am thankful for all the support and I hope this inspires others to write more of this pairing.


End file.
